


Accidentally

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Belting out sunlight, shimmering love - The Spring Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flourish - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spring, Strangers to Lovers, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: FlourishLouis finds himself drawn to a flower shop without meaning to. Something seems to flourish there.Part 1 of the Belting out sunlight, shimmering love drabbles series.





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to participate in the Larry [Spring Drabble Challenge](https://larrydrabble.tumblr.com/) this time!
> 
> Hop in for a small series of a three-part-story in a hundred words each! :D

_ “Fleur-ish” _

Louis shook his head, but not stopping himself from walking down the pavement, not knowing why he had been drawn to that flower shop on his way to his sister’s Sunday brunch that morning.

It was definitely not because of the bad attempt of a pun.

He didn’t need to buy flowers for Lottie. 

Yet...

Maybe it was the French style of it.

Maybe it was the spring and its romantic air as well.

Or maybe it was the cute tall guy with short curls placing a bouquet of lilies in a bucket at the front of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 2! :D


End file.
